It has been customary to moisten the scalp with tinctures or other scalp-care agents by means of a bottle having a narrowed opening at the end of a bottleneck, said opening usually being closable by a screw closure. The bottles are either moved across the scalp so that the narrowed opening contacts the surface of the scalp or are used as spray bottles. It is also customary for certain applications to moisten a cotton wad or the like with the tincture or scalp-care agent and to then contact the scalp with this moistened wad after the hair has been bent aside at the desired point. With such applications the dosage tends to be very imprecise and, more particularly, there is virtually no control with the result that hair or scalp which does not require treatment is moistened, even complete moistening being achieved in some cases.